I will NEVER let you go
by Chantie15
Summary: Love. Guilt. Hardship. Dimitri Belikov goes on the journey of his life to kill his beloved Rosemarie Hathaway. Who has now turned Strigoi unwillingly and hiding out in Russia. The couple Re-unite but the big question is- Did Rose want to be found?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! :)**

**I've just started writing a book about Dimitri in Blood Promise but this time Rose is the one that's turned Strigoi and Dimitri's hunting her.**

**It's quite differen't I know, but i have a few good ideas up my sleave for this story. So enjoy this chapter and don't forget to REVIEW! I can't wait to here all of your comments. :)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One- Close Call.**

**DPOV**

I stood in the shadows, waiting silently, with my back against the brick wall. The air was cool out and the stars glistened in the night sky. All was quiet except for my ragged breathing, which was the only sound to break the eerily silence. A sudden shuffling caught my attention and I immediately whipped my head around to face the source. A black cat was making it's way across the top of the dumpster, it's big blue eyes watched me warily. I ignored it and tried to focus. _Where did she go? _I wondered. My palms grew clammy as my heart started to beat faster: due to the adrenaline coursing through my body in anticipation. I shifted my stake to the other hand and wiped my hand on my jeans- to get the sweat off. Still watching me, the cat jumped down off the dumpster with a silent thud- Landing gracefully on the pavement. Cautiously, it took a couple of steps towards me and then sat down, not daring to come any further. It's long black tail had a white tip, and it swayed from side to side. I could even hear it purring softly.

Animals tended to stay away from Dhampir's, however, they loved Moroi. Dhampir's, like me, were half human and half vampire. We had strong traits from each race. We had the build of a human-Stealth and strength. From the vampire's we had; enhanced hearing, sight and smell, which did, at times, prove to be quite handy. Which was why animals sensed something wrong about us, so they stood their ground, choosing to stay away from us as a precaution. I took my attention off the cat and looked over to my left, towards the alleyways exit. I could just see a streetlight flickering, lighting the road on the other side of the exit. It was a fair distance from where I stood, hidden from view. If I could just make it, without being seen, I would be safe… for a little while longer.

I had to be quiet, _very quiet_. I knew she was on my trail and I didn't doubt she had called for backup. I had to get away from here- I _needed_ _to_. Otherwise they would find me and without hesitation, try to _kill_ me. Well, considering I would be fighting against impossible odds- I doubted they wouldn't manage to kill me, so, _try_ing _to kill me_ wasn't even in the outcome, they _would_ kill me- even if I put up a fight.

Strigoi, which was what _they_ were- were more powerful then Moroi or Dhampir's: which made them nearly impossible to kill. Strigoi were immortal, Moroi were mortal. Moroi could wield the four elements: Fire, earth, water and Air. Each Moroi specialised in one of the elements. Strigoi couldn't wield magic; they were cut off from it, including the sun, which was why me being out at nighttime was extremely dangerous. Oh, and I forgot to mention, Moroi were born, Strigoi were _made_. All Strigoi were once either: Human, Moroi or Dhampir who had become Strigoi by choice or had been forced to. Moroi becoming Strigoi couldn't wield any sort of magic except for compulsion. Compulsion was a dangerous tool, which both Strigoi and Moroi could do. For Moroi to compel someone was against the law but Strigoi didn't tend to hold back since it was the only thing close to "Magic" they could come to the real thing. If someone were to be compelled they would do anything you asked them to and I do mean _anything_. You could even tell them to kill themselves and they'd do it. They didn't know what they were doing or have control over it.

So here I was, hiding out in an alleyway, just so I could plan my escape. I could have gotten away by now if the damn cat and all my internal blabbering hadn't distracted me. Not taking any more chances, I bolted. My legs were stiff and sore but that only made me push myself harder, refusing to stop and have a rest. My boots were heavy as my feet pounded against the pavement and my breathing quickened as I neared the exit. I was so close to safety, if I could just make it…! Suddenly, two Strigoi appeared at the alleyways exit. I came to a screeching halt. _Shit, shit, shit!_ I chanted. I was trapped: _she_ had found me. I spun around so fast that for a moment my vision blurred. Refusing to give up I ran in the opposite direction. I heard their footsteps coming after me, getting closer and closer. _I would have to kill them_, I thought hastily. I stopped running and turned to face my attackers. They stopped to. I held my stake out in front of me, threateningly.

"Drop it!" the short female Strigoi hissed.

"No." I growled.

"Do as we say." The male Strigoi, next to her, said.

"Or what?" I challenged.

"Or we will have to kill you." He shrugged. My eyes narrowed.

"I'll take my chances" I retorted, leaping forward.

The female Strigoi hissed and met my attack on the defensive. She blocked my kick and dodged my fist coming out towards her face. The male Strigoi tried to sneak around behind me, so he could attack me from behind but I managed to swipe him across the chest with my stake. He snarled, leaping back, out of my reach. My distraction had cost me. The female Strigoi gave a swift kick to my stomach, sending me flying backwards. I landed heavily on the pavement, next to the black cat with big blue eyes. His back was arched up and his long black tail with a white tip pointed directly upwards. He hissed ferociously at the two Strigoi, sensing they were a threat to him. I quickly got up and sprinted towards the two Strigoi. _Time to end this_, I growled.

This time they both attacked me at the same time, on either side. I wasn't able to dodge their attack but I did manage to hold my stake directly in line with the male Strigoi's heart. He reached for my neck so I ducked my head down, out of the way. Foolishly the male Strigoi came close enough that I was able to stake him. He slumped to the ground and the life faded from his eyes. I gasped as the female Strigoi knocked into me and we crashed to the ground. Immediately I tried to stand up but she pinned both of my arms down on either side of my head. I struggled beneath her tight grip.

"Stop fighting and listen!" she spat, stomping on my leg. I cried out in agony. Pain crackled through my left leg and my eyes began to water.

"Will you listen to me now?" and in response I shoved her hard.

"No? Well maybe now you might." I barely had time to react before her hand clawed my face and once more she gave a swift kick to my left leg. This time, however, I let go of my stake and reached down to grab a hold of my leg. The female Strigoi leaped up and quickly kicked my stake away, far from my reach.

"Chase!" she yelled and I looked past her towards the alleyways exit. A dozen Strigoi appeared and started advancing towards us. _Fuck_, I thought. The female Strigoi turned around to look back at me, sprawled out on the ground, clutching my leg tightly.

"You will listen to me, or I will tell them to kill you. Do you understand, Guardian?" I nodded once, still caressing my leg, which ached painfully. The other Strigoi approached us and every single one of their red eyes looked down to stare at me.

"That's the one she wants?" A female Strigoi spoke, from the front of the group.

"Yes. Watch out though, he's feisty." The small female Strigoi that had attacked me warned. The other female Strigoi smiled widely, showing her fangs.

"I can see now why she wants him. He's gorgeous." She said admiringly. I scowled in response and her smile grew even wider.

"Can I just have a small bite?" she asked the short female Strigoi.

"No! You know she won't like that Maria!" A brown haired male Strigoi hissed.

"Hmph. Why does she get to have all the good ones?" she wined.

"Who?" I asked. All eyes swivelled away from the two arguing female Strigoi to look at me. The male Strigoi laughed menacingly. I knew whom he was going to say but I needed to hear it from someone who knew the truth, rather then someone who guessed what had happened to her. I closed my eyes.

"You honestly don't know who wants you…?" he trailed off questioningly.

"Rose Hathaway sent us…" He paused, piercing my heart. "Your lover. She's turned Strigoi."

My vision blurred as tears welled up in my eyes. It was true. _My Roza_. A Strigoi. Sadness washed over me and I welcomed the blackness as it engulfed me. The last thing I saw was the male Strigoi's beady red eye's watching me, amused at my tortured reaction. I blacked out not wanting to face what was about to come next.

* * *

**_Love it? Hate it? Should I continue? Tell me your thoughts and any suggestions of what you want to happen next! :D_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys,**

**Sorry I've taken so long to put this chapter up, i was writing chapter three to five on paper, i haven't had time to type them yet. :P**

**Enjoy this chapter, i love it. Don't forget to REVIEW!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two- Guilt**

**LPOV**

Guilt. Guilt consumed me. Guilt clouded my thoughts and guilt had taken away a part of me. Rose Hathaway. My best friend and bond mate had been turned Strigoi-Unwillingly- because of me. I curled myself up into a ball, wrapping my arms around my legs, letting the tears flow silently down my cheeks as I remembered the horrible night she had turned.

Nearly two months ago: Rose, Dimitri, Christian and I had gone out to dinner in a small town, two hours away from court. The reason we had left court in the first place was because I was sick of the Queen always telling me what to do and ordering me to attend Royal dinners. She was always putting me on show for the Royal Moroi to stare at and asses on how suitable I was for the roll of future Queen. I hated it. I don't like being in the spotlight all the time, it's not only embarrassing but it can be quite frustrating having to be on good behaviour 24/7, knowing every minute you are there, everyone is just waiting for you to make a wrong move.

"I can't stand it any longer." I groaned, sitting on my bed with Rose one day. "She wants me to go to formal dinners and hang out with the Royal Moroi nearly every day, I hate it!" Rose sat across from me, looking concerned at my sudden outburst.

"Liss, just tell her the truth. That you're not her little puppet. You want to do your own thing and not hang out with a bunch of snobby Royal Moroi."

"You know I can't! She gives me that look of hers whenever I deny her invites to all the dinners." Rose laughed at my expression and I scowled at her.

"Sorry, I shouldn't laugh. It's not funny." She apologized, trying to appear sympathetic. Her hidden smile gave it away.

"I wish I wasn't Royal. Life would be so much easier that way. I wasn't born to rule the Moroi." I pouted and Rose's smile vanished. She reached over to grab my hand, giving it a tight squeeze.

"Don't say that. You know it's not true. Look at Mia; she would do anything to be like you, _anything_ Liss! You have influence over others and the power to change our world forever. The Queen is only trying to make others see you the way she does: A powerful Moroi who can make the right decisions, which benefit not only herself but everyone around her as well. Don't get me wrong, she's an evil bitch but she's only trying to help you. We all are." I gave a small smile at hearing Rose's long speech. Sadly, she was right, like always.

"I just need to get away from it all for a while." I sighed. Rose went silent for a few moments and then she looked up at me, smiling wryly.

"I know that look." I muttered. "It's the look you get when you've come up with a new idea, one that'll usually get you into trouble." Rose's smile widened.

"I so don't have a look like that!" She protested.

"Yes you do!" I chuckled, my mood instantly changing from angry to teasing.

"Well, anyway, I have a plan that will brighten your mood and take your mind off the Queen."

"What are you going to do?" I asked, slightly nervous. She shook her head.

"No. What are-_we_-going to do._ We_ are going to go on a little field trip, far away from this place, staying away from royal Moroi altogether." She smiled excitedly.

"What do you have in mind then? That doesn't involve either of us getting into trouble."

"Well, Adrian told me about this town, roughly two hours away from here. We could go out to dinner tonight. You could even bring fire boy along." She paused. "Dimitri and I could guard you," she smiled smugly. I smiled back, thinking it was a great idea. I would not only get to go out with Christian but my future guardians to. It was brilliant!

"Sure." I said. "I'd like that."

And so it was arranged. Dimitri was a little edgy at first because of the fact we would be so far away from the safety of court but once Adrian got the okay from the Queen Dimitri had no choice but to let us go. Christian practically jumped out of his seat when I asked him if he'd like to come to.

"Are you kidding? I don't care where we're going, as long as we get away from this place, it doesn't matter."

Adrian protested when we told him he couldn't come along. Dimitri persuaded him against coming along, he explained that Rose needed to focus on protecting me and if she protected all three of us, she would be overwhelmed.

The two hour car ride didn't seem that long with Christian and Rose as company. Dimitri drove with Rose sitting beside him in the front seat. They were keeping themselves entertained by bickering over the songs playing on the radio. When we got there, all seemed fine. There were no other Moroi or dhampir's present in the restaurant we went to; only humans were. We ordered food and Rose chose to be near guard first, so, she sat with Christian and me whilst Dimitri sat guarding at a nearby table. They switched roles halfway through dinner. Dimitri didn't involve himself in the conversation much, so I tried to get him to lighten up a bit by asking him about his hometown in Siberia. Which seemed to do the trick, he got into detail about his family and how Rose and him had been discussing how beautiful Russia is and how she would have to visit someday. When he spoke about Rose, I don't know what it was but something about him seemed almost admired about her, like he felt passionately about her. I noticed it on the drive here to, he seemed to lighten up when talking to her and he smiled quite a bit. It was probably nothing, I mean he was her instructor; they were obviously friends since they saw each other every day, that's all it was…I think. Later on I wasn't so sure.

When we'd finished dinner Dimitri paid and we walked out the door and into the car park. All of the sudden Christian groaned.

"What's wrong?" I asked confused.

"I left my jacket back in the restaurant; do you mind if we go back and get it?"

"Sure, that's fine." I shrugged, taking a couple of footsteps back towards the restaurant. Dimitri put his hand out in front of me.

"No, it's alright, I'll go with Christian. Rose you take Vasilisa back to the car, we'll see you in a minute." Dimitri informed Rose, tossing her the car keys. The boys walked back into the restaurant whilst Rose and I headed over to the car.

"So, was I right?" Rose asked, swinging the car keys around her figure by the key chain.

"Right about what?" I turned to look at her, confused.

"You know, right about coming here and getting away from it all, including that selfish bit-"she broke off as the keys spun off her figure and onto the ground. "Shit." Rose muttered as she bent down to pick them up. Suddenly, I heard a shuffling noise and Rose froze.

"_No_!" she gasped. I barely had time to ask her what was wrong before a dozen Strigoi appeared out of nowhere. Rose instantly pulled out her stake and crouched defensively in front of me.

"Rose…" I gasped. _There's so many! What do we do?_

"Don't worry. I won't let them take you." Rose growled. Two Strigoi came forward-both female. They were shorter than Rose but that didn't mean they weren't _stronger_. Their height wasn't what caught my attention though, their _eyes_ did. Blood red eyes watched Rose eagerly, waiting for her to strike but she didn't budge. I cowered behind Rose terrified at the odds. We were outnumbered; there was no chance for survival. _This is it. This is how I die._ Where on earth was Dimitri and Christian, if they were here maybe we'd stand a chance. Impatient, the two Strigoi leaped forward-attacking Rose from both sides. Time froze. I watched, shocked and awed as Rose managed to stake one of them. The Strigoi's body sagged to the ground, not moving. The other female strigoi snarled, swiping Rose across the face with her sharp nails. Rose shook it off though and in under a minute her stake pierced the Strigoi's heart. I watched in horror as I saw the life fade from her eyes.

"Lissa!" I heard someone yell. I didn't look back though because I was frozen in place, shaking with fear. The four remaining strigoi turned to see who had yelled out but Rose never took her eyes off of them. It was Christian who had yelled out to me. I looked over at him. He was running towards us, fireball already formed in his hand. Dimitri was four long strides in front of him, and was advancing fast. The look on his face was hard and determined as he ran over to help but he wasn't quick enough.

All four strigoi leaped out at Rose, overwhelming her. A male strigoi knocked her stake out of her hand and the other three grabbed her, pinning her arms behind her back.

"Lissa run!" Rose ordered but I couldn't move. Another set of hands pulled me back-Christian I realised. Dimitri ran over to stand near the pack of strigoi.

"Stand back, Guardian." A male strigoi hissed.

"Or what?" Dimitri growled.

"Or she dies." He replied simply, lifting his hand up to rest on Rose's neck. I gasped. Dimitri's face twisted in agony.

"Roza…" he lifted an arm helplessly, reaching out as if he could somehow touch her. She looked back at him, her face full of sadness but also…love.

"Protect her. Don't let them get her to." Rose instructed.

"Shut up!" The male strigoi hissed.

"Roza I won't let them take you, I'll come find you, I promise." Dimitri reassured her, sounding desperate. Rose shook her head sadly.

"Don't come after me, stay with Lissa. Promise me Dimitri. _Promise me_." Rose begged, tears forming in her eyes. The group of strigoi started dragging her away, towards the bushes.

"I promise, Roza. _I promise_." Dimitri replied grief stricken.

"I love you." Rose said, tears streaming down her face.

"I love you to, Roza." Dimitri replied just as Rose was dragged out of sight.

"No! Rose!" I screamed. "No!" I ran towards the bushes but Christians firm set of hands pulled me back and I tried to fight against him. "Let me go Christian! I can't let them take her!" I yelled, tears making their way silently down my face. A wash of guilt and sadness washed over me.

"Lissa stop! Rose is gone now, she's gone! You will not go with her! Do you understand?" Christian yelled frantically, looking directly into my eyes.

"She can't be…we can go after her, we'll figure out something!" I said desperately. "Dimitri can help us." I looked over at Dimitri who was on his knees, hunched over, sobbing loudly. He had his head in his hands and I could see tears streaming down his face. His stake lay on the ground next to him, glistening in the moonlight. I looked back into Christians eyes and saw a small tear leak out from the corner of his eye.

"They've taken her. She's not coming back. I'm sorry, Liss. I'm so-so sorry I wasn't here to help." Christian said, pulling me close. A sudden wave of nausea rolled over me and if it wasn't for Christian holding me I would have collapsed. Then suddenly it was as if I had just been stabbed with a stake. I cried out in pain and hunched over, clutching my head, as my skull felt like it was going to explode.

"Liss, what's wrong! What's happening?" Christian demanded, gripping my arms tightly.

"The bond!" I gasped. "It's broken. She's… she's…" I couldn't say the words out loud; instead I looked over at Dimitri. He was watching me anxiously, his expression tortured.

"She's one of them. Rose has turned strigoi." Guilt consumed me and my body couldn't stand the pain, I fainted. Wishing I never had to see the light again.

* * *

**Like it? Love it? REVIEW and tell me your thoughts and what you want to happen next! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone,**

**A little surprise for you awsome readers. I told myself i would wait three days to type the next chapter but couldn't help myself.**

**Enjoy this chapter and don't forget to REVIEW. I love hearing all your comments :)**

* * *

**Chapter Three- Broken**

**Broken: Forcibly brought low in status or condition; "a broken man"; "his broken spirit"**

**DPOV**

Broken. That's what I was. For I had no feeling. No words to describe the sadness and anger I felt inside of me. My heart ached for the loss of my beautiful Roza. She was the reason for everything. My love for her had been so strong, unbreakable even. That would now change, for she was a strigoi. She was a part of the un-dead, so, she was now- my enemy. Even though her soul hadn't left this world, her humanity had. Her attitude, emotions and feelings would have been manipulated when she turned. She no longer knew right from wrong and that's what made her so dangerous.

Sadness washed over me as I remembered her beautiful face. Her eyes had been a beautiful brown with tiny gold flecks, eyes I could have stared into all day and marvelled at. Her gorgeous long brown hair had felt like silk between my fingers. Her lips… were so soft and plump, boy, had kissing them felt good.

When I dreamt, I would always dream about her. It was always the same dream but it continued to give me happiness and an escape from reality. In my dream Rose and I were in a perfect world; where strigoi were no longer a threat and guardians were no longer needed. We could be together. We could see, touch and _feel_ each other. We could be in love, live and grow _old_ together.

The dream made me believe there was still hope, that we still had a chance at this life, without _something_ or _someone_ to hold us back. That wasn't possible anymore but something inside of me still believed-still _refused_ to let go and move on. The connection Rose and I had-did have- was hard to ignore. All of the feelings I still had for her where locked up tight, trying to break free, but I wouldn't let them. I had to keep reminding myself that whatever happens- Rose must die- it's what she would have wanted. She even admitted it when we first met, that she would rather die than become a strigoi, who feeds on the blood of innocent people.

That final wish was the only thing that made me seek her with one and only purpose; her death. It would shatter my soul to kill her but it's something I had to do, then she would be free from this horrible state. I could go on with my life, knowing I had done the right thing and made her last wish come true. It wouldn't be easy but I had to try. If I failed the first time then I would just have to keep trying until she was finally dead. I'd killed a few strigoi, she shouldn't be any different. Except for the fact she knew all my moves and I knew all of hers but with my seven years advantage I should be able to come out on top. I hope.

"Wake up!" a female voice shouted. My eyes snapped open immediately and I jolted upright. I looked over towards the doorway and was shocked to see a human girl standing before me. She had long blonde hair, blue eyes and pale skin. She was also quite skinny. I noticed she was holding what looked like a tray of food. My stomach grumbled at the thought of food. It had been what… Two-three days I'd gone without food? What had I been thinking?

"Who are you?" I asked groggily, still half asleep.

"The name's Amy. I'm supposed to get you food and anything else you might need during your stay." She explained briskly.

"Where am I exactly?" I asked.

"Well, I'm not supposed to say anything but I can tell you we're in Siberia. In one of the strigoi hideouts, it's pretty cool." She smiled coolly. What was wrong with this girl and how did she know about strigoi? Did she even know they were a part of the un-dead; evil beings who killed people just like her?

"How do you even know about-"

"-Strigoi? I came across a hunting party once and asked them to awaken me. They said I had to put in time here first, so- here I am, at your service." She swept me a bow, mockingly. My shock grew. This girl looked no older then Rose and she wanted to be turned into one of the un-dead- Unbelievable. She hadn't even lived her life yet- it had barely begun and she was throwing it all away for _immortality_. I contemplated on whether or not I should inform her that she was insane about wanting to turn strigoi but changed my mind when I saw her face. It made me think that no matter what I said I couldn't change her mind about turning.

"How long have you been here?" I asked, curious.

"About a month or two? I don't really keep count of how long it's been- the days just seem to fly by." She shrugged, seeming unfazed about spending that long with a building full of blood thirsty monsters.

"Did you actually want this food or are you going to make me stand here all day holding it?" I looked down at the tray she held and nodded.

"I'll have it, what is it exactly?" Amy walked over and set the tray down next to me on the bed.

"Looks like lasagne to me. It smells delicious. I bet it tastes good to. Then again, all food tastes good here." My mouth watered. Yes, the food smelt and looked delicious. I picked up the plastic knife and fork and dug in, to hungry to care if it was poisoned.

"Whoa! Slow down there, you'll choke or something!" Amy scolded.

"Sorry, I haven't eaten in a while." I apologized for my lack of manners. She sat down on the end of the bed and eyed me curiously.

"How did they catch you?" she asked, curiosity burned in her eyes. I paused in my eating and looked over at her.

"I was in an alleyway. I was trying to find someone-a strigoi." I replied stiffly. She appeared to be deep in thought for a few moments and then she gasped.

"You're… you're the one she wants! You're her lover- Dimitri Belikov! Oh my god!" she said bewildered, staring at me in disbelief.

"Yes. That's right. My name is Dimitri Belikov. And if by "_she_" you mean Rosemarie Hathaway, than yes, I was her lover but not anymore." I replied; a familiar ache in my chest came by the mention of her name.

"I've heard a lot about you. You've caused quite a stir around this place. Strigoi have left the _county- _in fear you would stake them. Miss Hathaway wasn't happy." She frowned. Miss Hathaway? Since when was known as Miss? _Everything's different now_. I reminded myself. _You can't get attached to people- you need to plan an escape_. I stopped eating and set the tray on the bedside table. Amy looked at me, confused.

"You're not hungry anymore?" She asked.

"No, I've lost my appetite." She shrugged, unfazed.

"Do you want something to keep yourself entertained? Try the T.V. It's around midnight so you won't get to see Miss Hathaway till around sunrise." I looked over at the wall which had an enormous sixty inch plasma T.V built into it. I blinked in shock. Having being jolted out of sleep seemed to have caused me to be pretty unobservant of my surroundings. I looked around the room, taking in everything. The king size bed I lay in had black satin sheets. There was a mini bar fridge next to the bed. There was only one window and it was tinted pure black- that even my dhampir eyes couldn't see through it. Below it were two chairs and a coffee table both made of strong looking wood. There was a door leading into a bathroom I presumed. The doorway Amy had come through had a security key pad, dam.

"How many strigoi live here?" I asked, keeping my face blank.

"Oh, I dunno, maybe around sixty-sixty five? Somewhere around there- Miss Hathaway is the big boss, she runs the place." She informed me. Rose was their _leader_? How? I knew Rose was powerful but how did she manage to become the Strigoi's leader? Presuming Amy was right about their being roughly sixty strigoi living here I was doomed. No way could I escape with those odds. I had failed my mission before it had even begun.

"Oh, I almost forgot…" I watched Amy as she pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket and handed it to me.

"That's for you. I think it's from Miss Hathaway herself! You don't know how lucky you are to associate with her yet alone be acknowledged by her. I can see why though, your way hot." I ignored her compliment and stared at the note- dreading its contents. A letter from rose, what would it say? I slowly unfolded it and read the contents as followed.

_**Dimitri,**_

_**I wish you hadn't come. I specifically told you to protect Vasilisa; instead you chose to abandon her- leaving her unprotected and a constant danger to herself with the effects of spirit. You should have listened. Now you will pay the price. I'll see you soon.**_

_**Rose.**_

I replayed her words in my mind. _You should have listened. Now you will pay the price. _I shuddered at her threat and Amy raised an eyebrow, questioningly. I sighed and tossed the note aside. "Thanks" I mumbled.

"What'd say?" Amy asked eagerly.

"Nothing I didn't already expect." I muttered.

"Can I see it?"

"It doesn't matter, it just says she'll come see me later." I said dismissively.

"Oh, okay then." She frowned, disappointed. "Well, I better go. I'll come by later." She said as she stood up and made her way to the security door. She paused. "Oh, by the way, check the draw. There are some fresh clothes in there for you."

"Thanks," I replied gratefully. She punched in the code- blocking my view. She then exited the room, leaving me completely alone. Silence. How long until I could get out of here? I wondered. I pulled back the covers and decided to suss out the clothes in the draw. I opened it to find not only a stack of clothes but a book; a western. One of my favourites- I almost smiled. Rose knew me far too well. _That's not a good thing._ I reminded myself. Sighing I decided to go and have a quick shower. It felt good getting all the dirt and grime off and I took my time, letting the hot water wash over me.

After around ten minutes I got out and dried myself off. I wrapped a towel around my waist and grabbed another towel off the rack and buried my head in it. I yelled into it, letting out all of my frustration and anger welled up inside me finally escape; this was the only thing that kept me somewhat calm. After about a minute I stopped yelling and put the towel on the counter. I opened the bathroom door and walked over to the set of draws next to my side of the bed. Pulling the draw open I reached in to grab the first thing I saw; a black T-shirt and a blue pair of denim jeans. _Good enough_, I shrugged, putting them on.

I looked around the room strategically. I needed a weapon. The chair leg seemed like my best option considering everything else was built into the walls. I walked over to it and picked it up. The wood was sturdy- meaning it would be hard to break. With a sudden burst of energy I threw the chair into the window, picturing it shattering into one thousand tiny pieces but instead it stayed in one piece, so did the chair. Yeah, definitely no escaping this place, I sighed.

Frustrated I tried again…and again, and again. But nor the window or chair showed any signs of breaking. I gave up, nothing was working. I would have to wait; maybe I could get Amy to give me the code by tricking her somehow. At the very least I would wait until I saw Rose…One. Last. Time. So that was my plan. Wait to see Rose then trick Amy into giving me the code. _Good plan Dimitri. _I thought sarcastically. Well, it's the only one you got. It's better than nothing.

The feelings I had for Rose refused to lessen so me seeing her was inevitable. If I didn't I would surely talk myself out of killing her and I couldn't allow that. If I saw her as a strigoi it would be a constant reminder that I needed to do what was right and by killing her, her soul would be free. The woman I loved would be free of this life _forever_. And I could move on, with peace at mind. I could return to my rightful place by Vasilisa's side and protect her like the old Rose wanted me to. The old Rose would have been happy about my decision and that was the only thing I needed to think about until the time came. Rose would die. Soon.

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Tell me your thoughts and what you want to happen next! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone,**

**I typed another one, sadly it's not as good as the others, i find it a bit boring but it IS essential to the story- so i had to add it in.**

**Hope you guys don't find it as boring as i did, please be honest in your REVIEWS.**

**Ps: Thanks to all your wonderful REVIEWS on the last chapter, they gave me great motivation in typing this one so fast :)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy or any of the characters. Richelle Mead does.

* * *

**Chapter Four- Spirit**

**LPOV**

"Nothing's happening." I groaned, slumping back into the sofa.

"Give it time, we've only just started- you won't get it straight away." Adrian said soothingly, a rare thing for him to do.

"You've already learnt how to heal small cuts and bruises but I can't even manage to get a glimpse of his dreams." Adrian and I were practicing spirit and over the past two weeks he'd managed to heal a dying plant, which was a big step in the right direction. Whenever he took a step forward, it was as if I was taking two steps back. I'd tried so many times to get a fix on Dimitri's dreams in the past hour that it was amazing I hadn't gotten a small glimpse yet.

"Have you ever thought maybe he's not asleep and that's why you're not getting a fix on him?" Adrian raised an eyebrow questioningly. I sighed; feeling annoyed by what he suggested was the problem.

"Why didn't you say that half an hour ago? I wouldn't have wasted so much time then." I frowned.

"Maybe I enjoy your company, cousin." He smiled slyly and I snorted.

"That's definitely not the case and you know it. You just want me around so I can teach you how to heal limbs and stuff. Am I right?" he shrugged.

"Well, that to." He admitted. "But I also like spending time with you. I mean, now that Rose is gone..." I flinched and he looked at me sadly. "You're the only one I have left. It's like I can imagine everything's still the same as before when I'm around you. When I'm _alone_...she's all I think about." His face was pained and his expression serious as he revealed his inner thoughts and feelings.

"I think about her to- all the time actually. And it kills me to think about that night, because it was entirely my fault. _I_ was the one who had wanted to get away from here. _I_ had caved under the pressure the Queen put on me. _I_ was fragile and Rose had paid the price for my weakness." Tears sprang in my eyes and I gritted my teeth to hold them back. Adrian looked at me intensely, concern radiated out from him.

"That's not true. It was Rose's idea to leave court; you can't blame yourself for her decision." He spoke softly.

"I still played a part. She _died_ because of me. I will never forgive myself for what I did to her or… Dimitri." Adrian's expression immediately changed from concern to anger. He closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them again.

"It wasn't your fault-it was _his_. Belikov could have saved her- he never should've left you two alone in the car park. He's the one to blame, not you." He said, eyes blazing with resentment. I stared at him, shocked.

"How can you say that? Dimitri did everything he could; it wasn't like he knew the strigoi were going to attack! You say it was his fault because you're just jealous Rose liked him more!" I growled. His eyes narrowed down to slits and his hands balled into fists.

"It was more than _liked_, cousin. She loved him; I was the one she "Liked". Who knows what she saw in him. Maybe it was his looks or his muscles-they were big. I'll never know what it was but what I do know is he could never have given her what I could. She would have been happier with me and I think he knew it to." I had never seen Adrian talk so passionately about someone. It saddened me to see how he truly felt about her.

I got up and walked over to sit next to him. Resting a hand on his shoulder I stared straight into his eyes. "I know she cared about you to, you meant a lot to her- even though she loved someone else. Do you really think it would have worked between you? Rose would have been with me all the time, out fighting strigoi, far away from here. You would hardly get to see each other and, um, no offence… but you're a guy who needs attention 24/7." He looked like he was about to protest but I cut him off. "I can see you know I'm right. Rose couldn't have given you what you wanted from her. You have to believe that. You have to _move on_." I said firmly.

"It's not that simple, I've already tried- believe me. I've been to parties and hooked up with heaps of girls but none of them compare to Rose, you know? She's unique and someone I would have done _anything_ to protect." He spoke calmly but I could tell he was fighting desperately to keep himself contained. Adrian didn't like to show weakness or let anybody in. Rose had been the only one he showed his true self to and that decision had cost him. He was now unable to let her go and knowing she had turned strigoi meant she was still out there… somewhere. She wasn't dead exactly but she was dead to _us_. Adrian had a hard time dealing with that; so did I.

Rose had been my best friend and the closest thing I had to family. She was neither of them now. She was my enemy; a threat. At least that was how I was _supposed_ to see it. She had dedicated her life to protecting me, her willpower and determination at the academy proved it- even though she was now one of the un-dead I didn't think she would really hurt me; if we ever saw each other again, that is.

I wanted desperately to find out how she was and how she'd changed from the Rose I'd known and loved. One phone call from her, that's all it would take for me to be able to move on. A phone call was impossible since I didn't know where in the world she was or what her number would be. Dimitri was my only hope in getting in contact with her. He had left the academy in order to hunt her down and kill her. She was his lover and by killing her he would be able to move on properly. He hadn't called once since he'd left. He only said he was headed to Russia because that's where Rose would be since they had talked about Dimitri's hometown in most of their training sessions. He had a strong feeling she was there. So he did the only thing he could. He told the headmistress and the other guardians that he was taking leave until graduation, in order to see his family- before he was required to guard me out in the real world.

Only Adrian, Christian, Mia, Eddie and I knew what he was really up to in Russia. Dimitri had promised me he would return after he managed to kill Rose. The thought of Rose's death saddened me but I knew what he was doing was the right thing to do. Rose shouldn't live in this world being a monster, it just wasn't right. Rose was _good_- not evil. I knew why Dimitri was determined to kill Rose- I had figured it out just last month. Way back when Victor Dashkov wasn't behind bars and a week before he had kidnapped me, he had taken us on a shopping trip. Rose and Dimitri had said to each other they'd rather die than live in this world as a strigoi- who murdered and drank from the innocent- showing no mercy.

So Dimitri felt like it was his duty to make her wish come true and by killing her; it would be fulfilled. Rose deserved her wish to be granted but most of all she deserved to be_ free_. The reason I wanted to learn how to "walk dreams" so badly was because if I learnt that then I could "Walk" Dimitri's dreams and find out about Rose. If he's found her yet, how she is and how she's changed. The more I practised the easier it would get. I could follow Dimitri's travels and support him for the rest of the way. But what if…what if he'd already found her? What if Rose was already dead; truly dead this time? Would all my effort on learning how to walk dreams have gone to waist? I hoped that wasn't the case. Whatever it was I needed to hurry. The more time I spent sitting here doing nothing the closer Dimitri gets to finding Rose and _killing_ her.

Focusing back on Adrian I tapped him on the shoulder. "Come on," I said, standing up. "We've got work to do."

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Tell me what you thought and what you want to happen next! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone,**

**Yeah, so i was a little late in posting this chapter but I was busy coming up with ideas for the next 6 chapters. So chapters will posting faster then ever.**

**Hope you like it and don't forget to REVIEW. They're always nice to read. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Five- The Changes.**

**DPOV  
**

I flinched at the sound of someone banging loudly on the door. My muscles tensed and I grasped the book I was reading more firmly. _This is it_, I thought. _The big moment. Rose has come to see me. _My pulse quickened and I could feel the beat of my heart drumming loudly in my ears.

"Come in." I said stiffly. There was a brief moments silence before the door swung open. Standing there in black work pants and a blue silk top was Amy. It wasn't my ex lover. I let out a shaky breath as my heartbeat returned to its normal pace and my muscles relaxed. Extending an arm, I gently put my book on the bedside table, than turned my attention back to Amy.

"Are you here to check up on me?" I asked. She smiled stepping into the room and closed the door behind her.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Well, I haven't escaped- you don't have to worry." I joked half-heartedly. She snorted.

"Trust me, you won't escape; it's impossible." I raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Why's that?" I asked, blank faced.

"Well, let's see… you're trapped by two security doors- both with different codes. There is a strigoi guarding the second security door and you're in a building filled with sixty strigoi. So, I'd say, escaping is impossible. Wouldn't you?" She raised an eyebrow, smiling cockily.

I hid my smile, not giving anything away. Amy seemed smart; I didn't really think she could be tricked so easily. Did she even realise she had given me all the information I required in planning an escape? I didn't even have to threaten her to receive the information. Her expression didn't change as she waited for an answer, probably thinking she'd shocked me with this news. I now knew there were sixty strigoi in the building, two security doors- each with a unique code and a strigoi was guarding the second security door. The strigoi at the door would be hard to get past, considering I didn't have a weapon.

"Escaping might seem impossible if you were in my position, however, I'm a dhampir- we've been trained for years to deal with situations just like this. Plus, nothings impossible if you know the facts." Her cocky expression dried up and she seemed to be thinking something through.

"Yeah, but, you don't have a weapon to defend yourself with. Plus the vaults downstairs and you don't have a key to get inside it, only Miss Hathaway and Bianca have the key to unlock it." She pointed out. This was to easy, all I had to do was question her answers and she'd tell me anything.

"Why would they have a vault though?" I asked, pretending to be confused.

"Where else do you think they keep all the dhampir weapons?" she looked at me like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Miss Hathaway gets everyone to lock them up in the vault and slowly the magic fades from them, then they're destroyed." She explained.

"But how do they get the weapons in the first place?"

"Duh, from the dhampir's. The ones who become lunch." She said, unfazed. I frowned, all those dhampir's… dead. It was sad to think about.

"Well," I said. "You sure know a lot about this place."

"I guess so," she shrugged.

"How long until they turn you?" I winced. She didn't notice my unease.

"Probably another month." She said glumly. I eyed her warily.

"Why," I looked directly into her eyes, "do you want to turn so badly?" I asked.

She looked up at me, not blinking and said: "Why not? They're immortal. They're _vampires_." Her eyes glistened and her smile was twisted into an evil satisfaction. "The speed. The strength. The power. All would be mine. I'd bring fear to my enemies; they'd cower before me- begging for forgiveness and I'd tell them it was to late for sorry's. Causing their death would give me great pleasure. I'd do it slowly, enjoying every last drop of their blood. But the best part will be watching the life fade from there eyes." She stopped then, her breathing heavy and her eyes looking into the distance longingly as she fantasised what it would be like when she was a strigoi. I watched her, horrified at her reasons for becoming a killer. She had spoken so aggressively about her enemies. She wanted revenge and she wanted power- a scary combination.

"That's awful. You want to become a monster all for the sake of getting revenge, that's wrong Amy. It's _wrong_. Can't you see that?" Our gazes locked in a silent battle, each trying to make the other understand the reasons for their own decision.

"Strigoi aren't monsters, they're _gods_."

"That's ridiculous, how can you say tha-" I was cut off suddenly because the security door swung open. I heard Amy gasp as we both looked to see who was standing at the door. My heart stopped.

"No…" I breathed. Rose stood in the doorway, with a hand on her hip. She looked between Amy and I, her expression guarded. Her brown curls cascaded down beneath her shoulders. Time froze and the whole room was deadly quiet as I waited for her to make the first move. Instead Amy did.

Amy smiled excitedly and swept Rose a bow. "Miss Hathaway! What an honour it is to finally meet you in person. I'm so grateful you let me stay. I-" Rose glared at her.

"Shut up." She barked. Amy stopped, mid-sentence, and glanced over at me then back at Rose.

"I'm sorry." Amy apologized.

"Leave. _Now_." Rose ordered. Without another word Amy hurried out of the room, leaving Rose and I alone.

I quickly got off the bed and stood against the wall on the opposite side of the room. Rose raised an eyebrow questioningly. A thick silence enveloped the room as we studied each other. She wore a red, tight fitting dress- that stopped just above the knee. She had on black high heels that made her look a couple inch's taller then she really was. She didn't smile like the old Rose would have. She looked at me curiously and if I had to guess- admiringly. Her skin was a pasty white- nothing like her old tanned skin. I looked at her lips then, which were shaped in a frown. Once I'd finished staring at her lips, I dragged my eyes up to meet her new ones. It was then that I took a sharp intake of breath. Her eyes were a blood red- the eyes of a monster. The brown eyes I'd loved were replaced by red menacing ones. Rose spoke first.

"You're still gorgeous. Even after everything that's happened. The Alley. Being kidnapped. It hasn't affected your appearance in the slightest." I didn't answer. "Why…" she tilted her head to the side, "why did you come here, when I told you not to?" She asked.

"I came here to free you." I said quietly. She laughed in amusement but like everything else about her, it had changed- it was tainted by her transformation from good to evil. Her laugh was cold and menacing just like her eyes and I didn't like it one bit. She smiled widely, revealing two sharp fangs. I shuddered slightly. Seeing fangs on a moroi didn't bother me but seeing them on Rose… it made me feel sick, it was like seeing something from a nightmare. I was horrified at the changes but I shouldn't have expected anything different.

"Free me?" she said mockingly, "from what exactly? I don't see how I need freeing." I looked away from her, not being able to cope with the new Rose. Every second standing here was torture.

"Come on, Dimitri. I haven't changed that much, except for the eyes and my thirst for blood. I'm pretty much just the same, only stronger." I looked over at her, examining her once more. She wasn't the same, not to _me_. Everything about her was different. The only thing about her that was the same was her hair, the hair that felt like silk between my fingers, the hair I had promised I'd never touch again, now that she was a strigoi, that is. I turned my head away again and stared down at the floor.

"You have to admit, you still have feelings for me- you wouldn't have come here if you didn't. Plus, I can see it in your eyes; you still want me, you still _love_ me, even though I've changed slightly. The bond between us is still there, even if you don't want it to be. You can't deny that." She took a couple steps closer and I was quick to react.

"I don't want you. Not anymore. There's nothing left between us." I said firmly, making sure I looked directly into her eyes.

"We'll see," she said just before she leaped towards me, with a speed I wasn't ready for. Before I had time to react she pinned my arms against the wall and leant towards me, smiling coyly.

"I've missed you," she breathed, our lips just inch's apart. I struggled with all my strength but nothing I did would break her hold on my arms. Something inside me fired up at our closeness and I willed myself not to focus on how close our lips were. All I had to do was bend my head down slightly and our lips would touch- No! I couldn't think that way. Rose was a strigoi now; she was gone to me. "And I know you've missed me to." Her breath was warm against my skin and it was like a taste of heaven or in this case hell. It was seductive and tested the boundaries. If I didn't get a hold of myself now, things would get dangerously intimate, very quickly. I stopped struggling and closed my eyes. If I didn't open them, I wouldn't be tempted.

"Open your eyes Dimitri. I've gone long enough without staring into them." She growled, clearly annoyed. I gave her a small smile, satisfied that, if I was able to keep ignoring her, she would eventually leave and I could come up with a plan to escape. Logic told me I was wrong but my emotions said otherwise.

"Fine," she huffed. "Don't admit you still have feelings for me, but I know the truth. You think I don't know by now when you're trying to stay in control? You're doing it now, just like you always used to when things got intimate. Your feelings are still there, you can't fool me. I'll prove it to you." She crushed her lips against mine and I almost-ALMOST, kissed her back. But I pressed my lips together tightly, refusing to give in. Rose growled and started kissing me along my jaw. Then she travelled down my neck and stopped suddenly, her breathing heavy. Unconsciously, she inhaled and let out a longing sigh. Before I knew it I felt the tips of her fangs against my neck, my eyes snapped open. I growled, shoving her hard but she didn't budge. With all her strength she pulled back and looked up at me, her fangs extended as she gasped for breath.

"Why?" she gasped. "Why not? You'd enjoy it… we both would." She panted. I gave her a hard look; furious she'd even ask why I didn't want to.

"No." I said. She pouted. Another thought came to her and with ultra lightnening speed, she had me pinned on the bed and she was hovering over me. I didn't move and became completely unresponsive. She unbuttoned my shirt then eagerly trailed kisses down my chest until she got to my pants line.

"Rose," I warned. "Don't." Pausing to look up at me, she smiled seductively and started unbuckling my belt.

"_Please._" I begged, knowing if she were to go even further I wouldn't be able to resist. She yanked my pants off and then came back up to my face.

"Don't you see? No one can tell us what to do anymore. You don't have to be good. Give in to temptation- you know you want to." God her lips were close, so-so close. Emotions whirled up inside me as I considered her words. _No one can tell us what to do anymore. You don't have to be good. Give in to temptation- you know you want to. _I knew this was wrong, but I couldn't resist her, I wasn't strong enough. Giving in, I crushed my lips against hers and let out a low moan. I felt her smile against my lips. Kissing her this time was intensified, she wasn't holding back, and I didn't have the strength to. She was right- she was _always_ right. I did still have feelings for her and they would never go away even after I managed to kill her, I'd still love her.

After five intense minutes she peeled my boxers off. "We can't." I panted. She paused and stared up at me. Her hand trailed down my chest and down further. She then clutched my penis and a groan escaped my lips. There was an evil glint in her eyes as she lowered herself down.

"You're wrong." She said, her breathing just as rough as mine. "We can." She lowered her head onto the tip of my penis and with that, I lost all reasoning within me, over the power she held over me. I did the one thing I swore to myself I would never do; I gave in to temptation.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Love it? Tell me your thoughts, opinions and reactions by REVIEWING this chapter. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone,**

**I thought I'd surprise you by putting up the next chapter. I didn't get many reviews on the last chapte so make sure you REVIEW the previous chapter and this one.**

**Have fun reading :)**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, i only create the story. The owner of the characters is RICHELLE MEAD.

* * *

Chapter Six- The Calling.

**LPOV**

Shadows. I saw shadows. I could feel my magic working, so I knew I was on the right track. However, I couldn't get a clear image, just flickers of colour. _What had Adrian said about the first stage?_ I wondered. I tried sifting through our earlier conversation, trying to remember his exact words. I thought hard for a moment and then it came to me. Adrian had explained that the first stage- to walking dreams- was choosing a setting. The objective was to imagine a place that's attached to the dreamer, somewhere they regularly visit, to the point where they know it from top to bottom. If ones mind was to be intruded, it needed to believe the dreamer had created the setting, not the intruder. This was the hardest stage for beginners, Adrian had told me. Although, what that really meant was, he had found it incredibly hard when he'd started trying to walk people's dreams. The more times you went into ones mind, the easier it got, apparently.

There was only one person's mind I wanted to intrude and his name was Dimitri Belikov. Through his mind I could keep informed on his progress in hunting Rose. It was the only way I knew of, that could keep me somewhat connected to her. I could keep track of Dimitri's whereabouts and he could tell me how much Rose had changed in her transformation. It was wrong to intrude in ones mind but this was too big of an issue to worry about right and wrong. I missed Rose, so much, and it was killing me she was no longer here. I was alone, well, not really but I felt alone without her here. I felt lost and my emotions were all over the place. I wasn't acting normal; it had something to do with the bond being broken, which was something I had no control over. I wanted Rose back, I wanted to feel safe, and I wanted to feel in control. Rose was my best friend, she was like a sister to me, the only one I had left but now she was gone to. It seemed unfair- everyone I'd loved had been taken away from me and I hadn't done anything wrong. I didn't know what to do, who would be next? Would Christian leave me to? Adrian? Dimitri? When I thought about it, I didn't really have that many people close to me. And that thought scared me more then Rose's turning did. What if Rose killed Dimitri? That would be one down. What if Christian decided I wasn't the one for him anymore? Then he'd be gone to. And what if Adrian decided he didn't want to hang around children anymore, that's him gone. I would be on my own then. They'd all remember me as 'the princess who didn't have any friends.' A disgrace. A disappointment. That's what I was.

With a shaky breath I focused back on the task at hand. I needed to think of a place Dimitri knew well and visited often, in order to get the perfect setting for the dream. The academy seemed like the obvious place, but it was to big, I didn't know every room's layout perfectly- or how many rooms there actually were at the academy. So I'd have to focus on one room at a time. I thought about making Dimitri's room the setting then thought that would be stupid since I didn't know what his room looked like, or where it was. Where else did Dimitri go? The bathroom, a classroom, Kirova's office, the guardian meeting room, the gym? The gym! Of course! I can't believe I didn't think of it sooner. Rose and Dimitri used to go to the gym every day, before and after classes to do training sessions.

He was her mentor and she his student, their actions influenced each other and they regarded their relationship as strictly professional even though they wanted it to be anything but. I knew the truth about them though- they were secret lovers in a forbidden romance. They loved each other deeply and it was the kind of love you only saw in fairytales, but this was no fairytale- this was the complete opposite; a nightmare. Especially how they were both on different sides. Their love now reflected beauty and the beast. Dimitri being the beauty and Rose, being a strigoi resembled the beast. It was quite unfortunate only one would survive this battle. If Rose won the fight, we'd all be in danger because no one else was strong enough to kill her, not even an army full of guardians could take down Rose, only Dimitri and it was her biggest test of strength yet.

Coming back again to my task I tried to focus on my thoughts and settle my emotions. The gym was cemented in Dimitri's mind, to the point where he knew the entire layout, so every scratch, every skid mark, every piece of equipment and every dent in the wooden floor was all memorised in his brain. I just hoped his mind's defence system was weak but then again, nothing about Dimitri was ever _weak_.

So now that I had the dream's layout sorted, it was now time to move on to stage two. "The calling" Adrian had described it as. "The calling" meant you had to call to the dreamers mind, basically so you could lure it in. I didn't exactly know how to call his mind to me- Adrian hadn't mentioned the specifics. I wondered if calling his name would work, even though it sounded like a stupid idea, I gave it a try.

"Dimitri?" I whispered. Silence.

"Dimitri are you there?" I frowned when there was no response.

"Dimitri if you're there, answer me." Nothing happened. This was a joke, I was making a fool of myself- I had no idea what I was doing. I stopped using spirit and relaxed, opening my eyes. Adrian sat across from me, smoking a cigarette.

"No wonder I can't concentrate, your smoking is distracting me!" I huffed, annoyed.

"Sorry, cousin." He apologised, taking a drag. "You getting in contact with Dimitri kinda stresses me out, you know?" He breathed the smoke out and smiled bitterly.

"I wasn't able to get in contact with him. I'm having trouble with 'the calling'." I explained, frustrated. He took another drag and was silent for a few moments.

"What setting did you choose?" he asked, raising an eyebrow questioningly.

"The gym." I shrugged.

"How boring, yet Dimitri and Rose did spend a lot of time in there together. _Alone_."

I ignored him and asked, "So how do I do 'the calling'?"

"Well, it's easier if you're holding an object that belongs to the dreamer. Like an item of clothing, a hairbrush- anything that's personal to them and in regular contact will do." I thought about it for a moment. I was pretty sure Dimitri would have taken his hairbrush and his clothes with him, so that left those out. I'd need help to search his room but how on earth could I do that? I didn't have they key to his room and their was the matron to think of yet. This mission was remotely impossible to achieve without one or two school rules being broken. There was one way to make this work and that was to use compulsion, so that the matron would give me Dimitri's room key and guard the door while I searched his room. Compulsion would prove to be quite difficult without help and I knew of two people that would help me with anything. Those two people were Christian and Eddie.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

"Tell me, why did we agree to this again?" Eddie asked as we made our way down the hall.

"I told you already- because we need to get one of Dimitri's personal belongings from his room."

"Liss, why do you even need one of his personal belonging's?" Christian asked, confused.

"I just do, okay!" I shouted, frustrated by all their questions. "Now lets hurry." I huffed. We turned the corner and saw the matron sitting at her desk reading a magazine. She lifted her eyes from her magazine as the three of us approached.

"What can I do for you three?" She asked cautiously. I got straight to business.

"Take out your keys." I eyed her levelly, letting compulsion take over her mind. She took out a set of keys without breaking eye contact. "Now. Show me which one is Guardian Belikov's room key." She pointed to a gold key and I grabbed the keys from her. "Take us to his room and open the door." I ordered. "Oh, and if anyone talks to you, just nod." I added and she nodded in response.

"Now, get up and come over here." I ordered. The matron got up from her chair and walked around her desk to stand next to me, all the while she never broke eye contact. "You will take us to Dimitri's room without looking anywhere else but my eyes. Once we are there I will hand you the keys. Then you will unlock his door and let us in. Understood?"

"Yes, I understand." She replied mechanically. Out of my preferable vision I saw Christian and Eddie give each other a weird look but I promptly ignored it. "Now, take us there." I ordered. The matron immediately obeyed and started walking forward robotically but never broke contact with my eyes. Christian and Eddie were quick to trail behind us, not saying a word to distract me. We rounded a corner and I heard Christian gasp. I nearly looked to see but realised if I did the compulsion would be broken.

"Liss," Christian tapped my shoulder but I kept walking forward. "Liss!" he hissed.

"What, Christian!" I said, annoyed.

"There," he said and pointed at something past us.

"I can't break eye contact, what is it?" I huffed.

"Guardians." He said, panicked. Crap, I thought. If the guardians saw us then they'd definitely know I was using compulsion.

"It doesn't matter, let's try and get past them without catching their attention." I said, and continued on walking. They followed along hesitantly. We were a few steps behind the guardians when one noticed us approaching.

"Good afternoon, princess." One guardian said.

"Afternoon." I replied, not looking at them but making sure the matron kept her word to not break eye contact.

"Vasilisa, is everything alright? Why is Heather walking with you?" I stopped dead in my tracks at the sound of the other guardian's voice, a voice I would no anywhere, because it was a voice that was similar to my best friends. Guardian Hathaway's voice. Rose's mom. Before I had time to reassure her everything was all right she came over and looked back and forth between the matron and I. I was so busted.

"What is this?" she asked. I opened my mouth to reply but the other guardian walked over and spoke.

"Do you need my help, Janine?" He asked her.

"No, you go on. I'll handle this one." She said, frowning. Christian and Eddie were behind us, neither one daring to speak. He walked away and once he was out of earshot she spoke.

"What on earth do you think your doing? You know compulsion is against the rules, Vasilisa. I thought Rose was the one that got you into trouble but I can see now you're just as bad!" She chastised.

"I know it's against the rules and I'll explain why I did it in just a second." I told her. I looked directly into the matron's eyes. "You are going to walk back to your desk and forget everything you saw in the last several minutes." The matron's eyes glazed over as compulsion took over her mind once more. Without a word to anyone the matron turned around and started walking in the direction of her desk and I visibly relaxed. Guardian Hathaway cleared her throat and raised an eyebrow expectantly. I turned to face her.

"Look, I know what I just did was wrong, but I can explain. See, I was trying to get into Dimitri's room so I could get into contact with him and Rose." I said.

"What do you mean? Rose is… she's gone, and Guardian Belikov is visiting his family in Russia," she said, slightly confused.

"That's what you think- that's what _everyone _was made to think. Eddie, Christian, Adrian and I, all know the truth about why Dimitri's gone to Russia. We know what he's really doing." Eddie and Christian made sounds of unease.

"What is he '_really_' doing then, hmm?" She asked, her eyes narrowing.

"He's hunting Rose." I said simply and she gasped, her eyes widening in shock.

"That is absurd!" She shrieked. "Why on earth would he go after her, what fool would make that kind of sacrifice for his student?" I gave her a knowing look and she was silent for a long time. Finally understanding lit up in her eyes.

"_No_." she breathed. "No, he couldn't of." She said disbelieving, whilst everything clicked into place about Dimitri and Rose's relationship. "They were in love." She gasped, her hand moving up to her mouth in horror. I nodded in confirmation. "How could this be?" she shook her head from side to side, trying to clear it and make sense of this new information. She took a deep breath to settle herself and then looked at me.

"I don't believe it, how on earth could no one have known about this? They seemed so professional, even I had no clue!" she ranted, trying to make it clear how these feelings came about.

"Please, I can explain it in detail later, just help us out, we need to get into Dimitri's room!" I begged. Instead of asking why we needed to get into his room, she asked.

"If I help you, you can get in contact with Guardian Belikov and Rose right?" she asked cautiously.

"Yes, but we have to hurry, time is running out." I told her.

"Do you have his dorm key?" she asked. I held up the gold key and nodded. She let out a heavy breath and said the words that could get us all in serious trouble.

"Okay," she nodded. "Lets do this."

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Tell me your thoughts, reactions and opinions when you read this chapter by REVIEWING.**


	7. Bonus Chapter

**Hey everyone,**

**I thought you might like a little surprise whilst I'm typing up the next chapter in this awsome fanfic. **

**This is in Rose's point of view and gives you a small taste of what it's like in a strigoi's mind. **

**Surprisingly it was quite easy to write and i thoroughly enjoyed it. Make sure you tell me what you thought of this chapter by REVIEWING!**

* * *

Bonus Chapter- The hunt.

RPOV

The breeze was cool against her pale white skin. The wind slightly ruffled her hair but it didn't matter at this point in time. She crouched into position. The scent of her victim's blood awakened her senses and caused her mouth to water. Waiting ever so patiently, she watched her victim walk on the right side of the pavement, coming in her direction. The victim's Guardians hovered close behind but it didn't matter. They weren't a problem. Bianca flanked her right and Toby was on the left- they would take down the guardians in seconds. Rose kept her eyes on the moroi for nothing else mattered.

Wasting no more time- Rose signalled for the others to move forward and as their feet danced against the pavement- all three strigoi picked up speed, that was no match for a dhampir's. They went towards their next kill. The dhampir's sensed them coming a second to late and all three strigoi swarmed in. For a moment it was utter chaos, there was struggling and startled cries from the moroi and dhampir's but they soon were replaced by moans of pleasure. The endorphins kicked in as the three strigoi drank greedily from their victim's bodies. The sweet red rubies of blood slid down the back of their throats and it was a feeling like no other. Rose drank deeper, she'd missed yesterday's meal since she'd rushed home to see Dimitri but it didn't matter because their had been blood bags in the fridge in case of emergencies.

Dimitri's refusal to let her drink his blood angered her but she was sure he would give in the next time she visited. In fact- she would make sure of it. Dimitri's scent was overwhelming to her. The old connection they used to have, made his blood more potent then all the others. It was like her own personal brand of wine, one that was exclusive and forbidden. She had no intention to kill Dimitri; it was only for pleasurable drinking. But his refusals only made her want the sweet red liquid that much more. And the more she wanted his blood, the more dangerous it became when he finally let her feed. It was likely she would get too greedy and accidentally awaken him, not that she'd have a problem with that but she felt like things needed to be explained first. Unspoken truths.

Dimitri still didn't trust her- it was obvious. Especially after they'd had sex, well, she'd kind of forced him to but none the less he'd enjoyed it. It was sure to happen again, that was certain. She planned to get him revved up to the point where the pleasure was too intense for him to refuse her wanting to drink his blood. His willingness would amuse her greatly and if it got to the point where the deed was to be done again- she wouldn't refuse and he'd be on to much of a high from her endorphins to give a dam whether they had sex or not.

The thought excited her; she wanted, no –needed- to taste that bittersweet blood of his now. It was good she had just drunk her victim dry; otherwise she might not be able to stop herself when it came to drinking Dimitri's blood. Dropping the moroi's lifeless body she looked up at her two allies. They to had finished drinking and stared at her with a familiar glint in their eyes. Power. Taking the life of another had strengthened them- the feeling was glorious. Nothing could compare Psychologically or physically- even to be the causer of death thrilled her. There was something entertaining about being this powerful, to practically play god. You had the power to end a person's life in seconds and you'd hardly break a sweat.

"Ready?" Rose asked, licking her lips to get the last few drops of blood that were smeared around her mouth. They both nodded and as one, ran off into the night, not stopping until they were inside the building. She waved Toby off so she could have a word with Bianca. Once they were alone she indicated for Bianca to follow her. They walked at a slow pace, not in any hurry.

"Have you found someone?" Rose asked, running a hand through her hair to somewhat tame it. Bianca's lips closed into a small line as if she were afraid to speak.

"Yes." Bianca replied, letting out a sigh.

"And?" Rose prodded.

"And she hasn't gotten much out of him yet. She's trying to befriend him first." Bianca explained. Rose gave a small smile.

"Befriend him? Huh. She's wasting her time doing that, he doesn't trust anybody, her especially." Rose knew Dimitri. She knew he would be coming up with a plan to escape and he'd use anything or anyone to get his freedom. Sending a child to do their dirty work would hardly be effective.

"She sais she's getting through to him, he opened up a bit." Rose shook her head nonchalantly. Dimitri would have put on an act, he didn't just open up to anybody, especially someone on the opposite side.

"Do you have a backup plan?" Rose raised an eyebrow, willing Bianca to say no.

"Of course." Bianca replied, only hesitating a short moment. Rose got the feeling she'd been expecting this question.

"Be prepared to use it. I know him; he's not that easy to fool. Believe me- I've tried." They had reached the first security door and Bianca walked away in silence. Rose punched in the code, stopping a second to greet the strigoi on guard.

"Lewis." Rose nodded.

"Miss Hathaway." He bowed his head in respect. "Looking good this evening- as always." He offered her a chilling smile. She shook her head in despair.

"Your charm is amusing Lewis, but stay on guard, you never know when he's going to break free." Rose eyed the strigoi evenly, briefly thinking about changing the staff to guard Dimitri's door; Lewis was easily distracted.

Before he had a chance to reply, she walked inside the hall, to the security door that would let her into Dimitri's room. She keyed in the number and walked in to see a sound asleep Dimitri sprawled out on the bed. He was beautiful when he slept. It was the only time when he wasn't on guard- he was at his most vulnerable. Silently, Rose made her way to the bed and gently crept onto it: afraid to wake him and ruin this perfect moment. She sat beside him for a full hour, stroking his thick brown locks, until he began to stir. Then she hovered over him and waited for him to open those gorgeous brown eyes of his. She had done her part, she had given him time to recover from the weeks events, so now it was her time, her time to feed off of his blood. Not even his refusal would stop her this time.

* * *

_**Did you like it? I loved it! Tell me exactly what you thought of this chapter by REVIEWING IT! It's not that hard and will only take a second! (^.^)**_


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone!**

**Thanks for your previous reviews- they've been great. So great- I decided to write an extra long chapter, which includes a sex scene ;)**

**If your not that into sex scene's i suggest you stop reading at, "**I held her tight against me and every part of my body lit up as electricity crackled through my body.**" and start reading again at "**You could join me in forever…**"**

**Enjoy this awsome chapter and don't forget to REVIEW! I want to here everything you have to say about this one.**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters except for Toby, Amy and Bianca. The others belong to Richelle mead.**  
**

* * *

**Chapter Seven- Unspoken Truths.**

DPOV

If there's one important thing I've learned in life, it's that not all monsters are scary looking. Some, in fact, are strikingly beautiful- which makes them deceiving and questions the term "Monster" that defines them. It would seem that everyone has their own definition for what a "Monster" truly is. Some say men who rape children are monsters, others say children who are naughty are monsters but not many would say their one true love is a monster. Mine is. However, she never used to be. She was the complete opposite- Kind, helpful, caring, determined, trustworthy, loving but most of all protective. She would do anything to protect the ones she loved; just like I would-was- going to do.

My one true love was the deadliest monster out there. I still loved her and the only way I could protect her and other people was to kill her. Then she would be free- free from this life that changed her into a bloodsucking monster. In the afterlife she couldn't hurt anybody, only the memory of who she used to be could do that. Even in death she would be remembered but only I would have the tragic memory of her dying. For I would be the one to take her life: no one else. Not because it was too dangerous for them but because it's what I promised her ages ago. If this were to ever happen then I would sought her out and kill her so she couldn't harm others. Now that it had happened I was going to keep to that promise, even if it meant ending my life in order to avenge hers.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

I opened my eyes to stare into her pair of red ones. Jolting into consciousness I bit down on the initial stab of shock and fear. Oblivious to my emotions Rose smiled wide enough to reveal her fangs. I couldn't help it when my body automatically cringed into the mattress.

"Good morning beautiful." She breathed.

"Morning," I said, clearing my throat.

"Did you sleep well?" She asked, still smiling.

"Yes. I was fairly tired after, um… well, you know." Her smile widened and understanding lit up in her eyes.

"I bet you were." She laughed with dark amusement. "Still, you seemed to enjoy it. I told you I was hard to resist." I gave a grunt of recognition. Yes she was hard to resist, even as a monster. She sat up gingerly and went to stand by the window. I noticed she was in different clothes then yesterday.

"How long was I out?" I asked, guarded.

"Awhile, nearly sixteen hours." My eyes widened in surprise. I hadn't meant to sleep that long, even though I'd been exhausted. Seeing me in dismay she asked, "Are you hungry? Thirsty? I could get you something to eat?" I nodded gratefully. My throat was a little dry and as if in agreement my stomach growled at the thought of food. She reached into her pocket and withdrew a small cell phone. Her hands flashed across the keys and in seconds she was barking orders down the phone. Once she hung up she returned the cell phone back to her pocket. _If I could just get it…_! _I'd be able to call for help!_ I thought eagerly. It could be my backup plan if things didn't work out accordingly.

Seeing Rose today made me think of old times in the gym, just before our training sessions she would walk in wearing tight fitting jeans and a low cut top. Now she wore a similar outfit and it made me think she'd just come back from hunting. The thought of Rose killing someone to survive sickened me but I refused to reveal my disgust.

"What are you looking at?" She asked, slightly curious.

"You." I said. Her eyes watched me, calculating something.

"Why am I getting the feeling you're not liking what you're seeing?" She said, raising an eyebrow. I grimaced; she had noticed my unease around her.

"A lot has happened, that's all." I replied, shrugging. I shifted so now I was sitting upright.

"I know. But I also know what you're feeling. You don't like the look of me. It's the eyes- isn't it?" She put a hand on her hip and her eyebrows furrowed.

"Well, red eyes are kinda creepy. Seeing them on you make's them worse." She frowned at my words.

"Maybe. But this life is worth a few changes of appearances. Plus," she shrugged, uncaring; "there's always contacts. In fact, if I wore contacts everyone would think I was a moroi, it'd make hunting more enjoyable." Her eyes went unfocused to somewhere in the future. She was probably imagining the look on a moroi's face when she revealed her true nature.

"How many?" I said.

"Huh?" Her eyes focused back on my face.

"How many people do you kill a day, to survive?" She eyed me levelly whilst answering.

"One or two. It depends how hungry I am. Why?" Her red eyes burned with curiosity.

"One or two lives taken by you each day- is hard to fathom. It's a lot to take in from someone who had sworn to protect the lives she now willingly kills." I said dryly.

"They're all stuck up royals anyway. They deserve death- every single one of them." her eyes flared with such intensity that I was taken aback for a moment.

"What about Lissa?" I whispered. "Does she deserve it to?" I watched the intensity in her eyes fade.

"No," Rose shook her head from side to side. "Lissa's good. She deserves to live." She answered and I visibly relaxed. "But," she began, instantly making me tense. "She deserves a life without danger breathing down her neck. And she'll have that, soon enough." I was about to ask her what she meant by that when there was a knock on the door. It startled us both. There was a pause and then the door opened, revealing Amy carrying a large tray of food. Amy spotted Rose almost instantly and grew uneasy. She was probably remembering the last time she saw her, where Rose had told her to leave immediately.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." Amy apologised hastily and I immediately told her not to worry about it. She placed the tray of food next to me on the bed and took the lid off. A steaming plate of eggs, bacon, a hash brown and a slice of toast sent my mouth watering. Not thinking of the foods temperature I picked up a crispy piece of bacon and started chewing. A moan escaped my lips-it was good- real good. Amy smiled with delight at my approval. "I made that myself" she beamed. I looked at her in surprise whilst raising an eyebrow.

"Really? It's delicious. You did a great job." Her grin widened.

"Thanks." Rose, not liking the attention I was giving Amy, spoke up.

"What's your name?" she asked. Amy turned to look at her, a hint of fear in her eyes.

"Amy Stewart." She murmured. Rose's eyes lit up with a certain surprise.

"Bianca's told me about you." Amy's eyes lit up with understanding and she snuck a glance at me, one I didn't miss. "She told me your willingness to join us." Amy's expression turned serious.

"Yes. It would mean so much to me if I were to be awakened. You have no idea how much pleasure would become of it…" She trailed off, gazing at her hopeful future.

"You don't mind the idea of killing?" Rose asked. Amy focused back on Rose and gave her a look of pure vengefulness.

"There's nothing I want more then to kill the lives of everyone I know. Starting with my enemies." Amy said fiercely and Rose's lips turned up into a dark smile.

"It seems like we have some things in common." Amy mirrored her expression with her own evil smile.

"Yes. It seems we do." Rose turned to face me and her expression changed.

"We'll talk about your awakening later. For now you must leave us." Amy nodded and swept Rose a bow before giving me a small smile. She left the room happy about their short conversation. Once the door was closed Rose asked me, "What's with the look on your face?" I didn't doubt the look on my face was anything but pleasant during their encounter, so I immediately shook it off.

"Nothing." I replied. She scrutinized my face but decided to ignore my feelings of content.

"What happened," I paused. "On the night you were turned?" Her eyes lit up with understanding and she decided to sit down in the armchair by the window.

"Lets just say it wasn't pleasant." The first real emotion I'd observed since I got here flared up, revealing the intensity of what she was feeling. It was: resentment. The memory of that night came back to her and she grimaced, her face visible with pain.

"Once they dragged me behind the bushes, they didn't waste their time in awakening me." She explained. "I felt it all…" her face twisted in disgust, "every single second it took for them to awaken me I remember." She turned to look away. "They each took turns feeding on me," she paused and her face lightened a touch, "Everyone except for Bianca that is." She smiled sadly. "None of them knew how strong I really was, they unanticipated my true strength." I looked at her, slightly confused by what she meant when she said "True strength."

"Once I realised what had happened, I went wild. I lashed out at the three that had fed from me. I managed to decapitate them all. None of them stood a chance against my newborn strength. Plus, they were young. All of them had been moroi when awakened. They were untrained which made it easier to destroy them." The look in Rose's eyes was a twisted humour, it was a look I'd never seen on her before and it scared me. I didn't realise how heavy my breathing was so I immediately told myself to calm down.

"When I turned to face Bianca, she was smiling. I didn't know why until she thanked me for killing them. She explained to me that they had turned her against her will a couple of days ago. She hated being a monster but had no other choice now that she was one. It was either this life or death and she didn't want to die. She looked after me and took me back here. It turned out that one of the three strigoi I'd destroyed had been their leader. Everyone considered me to be the strongest so they wanted me to take the former leaders place. So I did." Understanding came to me and I realised why Rose had become the leader so fast.

"How did Lissa take it?" She asked, purposefully not looking at me.

"Not well," Rose's face turned dark. "She wasn't the only one." I said gruffly.

"I can only imagine what it was like for her. Not to mention Spirit's darkness intensifying her emotions."

"You're right about that," I frowned. "It destroyed her." Rose's eyes snapped up and she looked at me with a look of pure rage and I froze, stunned.

"Then why didn't you stay with her? You shouldn't have come for me!" Rose yelled, pacing around the room.

"I-I had to," I stuttered. "I had to free you." She stopped and scowled at me.

"I don't need freeing. I don't need anybody- but Lissa does." Suddenly Rose hovered over me, our faces only an inch apart, but she wasn't being intimate, she was being fierce. "And you abandoned her for me!" Something about the way Rose looked at me, sent a chill through my body and for a moment I was scared at the monster my lover had become.

"She is safe. She's at the academy- her friends are looking after her." I breathed; the closeness of our heads was starting to feel uncomfortable.

"No one can keep her safe." Her smile turned bitter, "she can't even save herself." She sat up- pulling away from me, staying completely silent as her eyes became unfocused as she thought about something disconcerning me. After a full minute she leaped up and headed for the door.

"What are you doing?" I asked, confused. She turned around to face me, her expression hard.

"I have business to attend to. I'll see you later."

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

What felt like a full day later, Rose returned. Even though she seemed a little unhinged in our last encounter everything had changed now. She looked visibly happier as she bent down and kissed me on the lips. It wasn't just any kiss either- it was fierce and demanding- one that I couldn't help but respond to. She pushed me down onto the bed and my hand automatically reached up into her hair, the other slid down to clutch her thigh. I held her tight against me and every part of my body lit up as electricity crackled through my body. It was as if she were back to normal. When she was a dhampir her kissing was just as fierce, well-almost.

Before I knew it Rose had her lips on my neck and her fangs were just about to pierce my skin. My body felt like it was on fire, it turned on with excitement and wonder with the high her bite was sure to bring. My mind told me it was wrong to feel this way but my body said there was nothing more in this world that was more important then for her to feed.

"You're going to like this," she panted. Her sharp fangs bit down hard and I felt a pain so intense that it was a wonder I didn't cry out with pain but a second later the pain was gone and I was surrounded by a sweet bliss. The endorphins from the bite injected into me and I moaned with pleasure. As if being turned on more, Rose pulled me closer to her, drinking deeper. Of course this only made the pleasure increase and our hips moved in synchronization. My hand on her head was strained and my fingernails dug into her scalp with trying to force her to drink faster so more endorphins pulsed into me. This was better then sex, in fact a thousand times better. The intensity from a strigoi bite was like no other and it made ignoring it that much more unbearable.

I thrusted myself against her hips- my back arched up as her hands explored all over me. My whole inner core burned with desire to connect our bodies internally and in a feeble attempt I tried to get her jeans down. She needed no prodding and immediately yanked her jeans off and chucked them on the floor. Whilst she did that I all but ripped my boxers off. Her naked body was warm and alive against mine and as our bodies rocked hard and fast against one another, our moans outgrowing another, I murmured her name in Russian.

"Roza…" All I could think about was the pleasure. "Roza don't… stop. Never… stop" The pleasure was unbearable and it was doubled. There was pleasure from the endorphins and pleasure from sex. My hand moved down her back to clasp her arse cheeks. I didn't waste time as she opened her legs, granting me access to her core. I thrusted myself inside her time and time again. No mater how hard I bucked myself into her, it never felt deep enough. I wanted to be the one on top. _Next time_, I thought. As the pleasure reached its peak, my bucking became faster… harder… _deeper_. Until the pleasure reached it's ultimate high, I couldn't contain myself.

I yelled out, "Rose! Rose! Roza!" Our breathing was rough and the wet sticky feeling running down my leg a moment later told me it was over. As if in agreement Rose stopped drinking and her body sagged against mine. The endorphins from the bite still had me on a lasting high and by the time Rose's breathing was back to normal mine was only beginning to settle down. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her lightly on the head.

"See." She looked up at me dreamily. Drinking my blood had an effect on her to. "I told you, you would enjoy it." I tilted my head up to kiss her on the lips. I felt sleepy after what we'd just done but it had been worth it. Worth the horrible guilt I was sure to feel later on. I stroked her hair as we continued to kiss and it wasn't that long after she pulled back, to stare at me intensely.

"You could join me in forever…" I could see the excitement burn within her eyes; "… we'd live like gods, causing chaos and havoc- leaving no survivors. No one could stop us- not even the other immortals." Something twisted inside me then, an intense emotion, not anger or disgust but loss. Hearing her words meant that what we just did had no affect on her except an intense pleasure from feeding. Sex didn't have meaning to her. This wasn't the Rose I'd loved, this was a monster- a monster that had taken over Rose's body. This person- no, thing… inside of her, had changed her for good. This Rose had lost her true emotions- love, the difference between right and wrong and sanity. I had fallen for the illusion, a big mistake on my part. For a brief moment I still had some hope Rose and I could be together, even if she were now, a strigoi.

We could've woken up in each other's arms, spent the day in bed together, held hands with no judgement from the onlookers. But that wasn't possible. Not because she wouldn't want to, but because that no longer held important meaning to her. She didn't love me anymore, she wanted me, I was sure of that but she saw me as a prize- a valuable asset that would make her stronger, more powerful, not someone she could spend quality time with. We could hardly go on romantic getaways, or spend hours staring into each other's eyes- it wouldn't be right. A single tear slid down my cheek and Rose immediately wiped it away.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked, bringing me back to reality. "You look sad." She observed. I frowned, not bothering to deny my feelings I said, "In a way, I am." She pouted, confused.

"There's no reason to be upset. You've just been offered a new life- one that's full of power and glory- that's nothing to be sad about." A life that would involve destroying the people I've been bound to protect. A life that would go against everything I'd been taught. _They come first_. Love- or whatever this was, didn't. I still had a purpose- a responsibility- that I had to take care of. Coming here was because of that purpose. Rose was a threat to Lissa and I was bound to protect Lissa at all costs.

Even though I loved Rose- with all my heart- I had a job to do. A job that- once completed- would save us all. Rose must die. I didn't know under these circumstances, how exactly but I would end her life. I would escape this place once I managed to kill her and go back to Lissa- back to the place I belonged.

"My new life doesn't involve glory or power," I said and Rose looked at me with calculating eyes and opened her mouth- as if to protest but I continued, "It involves justice and clarity. Lives will be lost but one things for sure, I will fight for her, until my heart stops beating." Rose understood what I meant by "Her" and her red eyes narrowed. She sat up and looked at me with a monstrous glare, one I decided- I never wanted to see again.

"Neither you or her will live long enough to see that day. If you won't join me then you're wasting my time. Times have changed Dimitri, this is life or death, and if you refuse to be awakened your life will end." She paused, letting her words sink in. A chill ran down my spine and I realised just how dangerous she really was, her next words proved it. "You've got three days to decide. I suggest you choose wisely." With that she got up and left the room- leaving me to wonder just how much trouble I was really in.

* * *

**Now make sure you REVIEW this chapter and tell me what was going through your mind, i want to here even the weirdest of comments! :)**


End file.
